


Practice Makes Perfect

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, No mpreg, Practice makes perfect, bamf guys holding babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 3.05. Glenn sees how great Daryl is with the baby and can't help but wish they could have one of their own. They say practice makes perfect. NO mpreg and contains way more plot than the summary suggests. For the meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the kinkmeme for this prompt: Daryl and Glenn are in some kind of relationship. Just sex or loving is up to author. Glenn sees how amazing Daryl is with little Ass Kicker and it makes him want to have a little Badass of their own. Daryl can't say no to Glenn so they start trying to make a baby. If Glenn can get knocked up is up to author, just want to see the sex of it. (kinda want sex to be sweet and loving and passionate but it is up to author )
> 
> Ok so this story got a mind of its own once I started writing. There's no mpreg but there is sweet, passionate sex (at the end) so I hope the OP is still happy. I swooned when Daryl held the baby and started writing this right after the episode but extended on it and changed a few things to better fit the prompt. I hope everyone is happy with it! Not edited. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> WARNINGS: This story does include explicit sex between two men. If you don't like or are too young please DO NOT READ.

Glenn watched Daryl swoop in like some hero, scooping the tiny newborn into his arms like she was made to be there. She didn’t stop crying immediately but her fussing calmed, slowly quieting down as Daryl rocked her, cooing softly. Daryl didn’t miss a beat when the bottle was handed to him, taking it and holding the nipple to her mouth in one fluid motion. As soon as she started drinking Daryl grinned, features soft as he spoke to the group. Everyone laughed when he jokingly named her “Lil Ass-Kicker”. Their eyes met and Glenn felt his breath catch, an overwhelming fondness warming his entire body. They stared at each other for a long while completely ignoring everyone else until Lil Ass-Kicker stopped drinking, fussing once again.

            “You full, sweetheart?” Daryl asked quietly holding the baby in front of him to brush their noses together.

            Daryl gently held her against his broad chest to rest her head on his shoulder. Once the two were comfortable he began to rock back and forth on his heels, patting her back with a gentleness Glenn didn’t know the other man was capable of. The group watched the two affectionately, some of them fidgeting awkwardly as if they were intruding on an intimate moment. Daryl was whispering things to the baby that Glenn couldn’t hear, lips moving slowly as he rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. She seemed content, little baby eye fluttering tiredly when she burped.

            “There you go, little lady,” Daryl said cupping a big hand around the back of her head to move her ever-so-slowly back to cradle her in the crook of his elbow.

            “You’re good with her,” Maggie commented.

            “Its nothin’” Daryl said, stuttering uncomfortably. He ran the pads of his fingers over her soft tufts of hair. “She jus’ likes me ‘cause I fed her.”

            Maggie looked back at Glenn, eyebrows raised. Glenn couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief; Daryl would never take credit for anything, especially being the only one to get the baby to calm down. Everyone remained silent while Lil Ass-Kicker fell asleep, Daryl’s watchful gaze never leaving her peaceful face. He held her tucked close to his body, blanket swaddled snugly around her and they looked like the perfect pair. Glenn bit his lip and had to look away, breathing deeply through his nose.

 

            There was no sense in longing for something you could never have.

 

* * *

 

 

            Sometime later Daryl handed the baby off to Maggie, scooping up his crossbow instead.

            “I’m gonna go look fer Rick,” He said, slipping his quiver over his shoulder.

            “I’ll go with you,” Glenn quickly offered, strapping his machete to his belt and checking his ammo. The two men walked side by side to the door of their cellblock waiting while Carl unlocked the door to let them out.

            When Carl relocked the door Daryl turned to face him, eye serious, “You make sure someone feeds her in ‘bout two hours if we’re not back you hear?

            “Yeah I’ll make sure,” Carl responded nodding his head. His face was still blank but there was a spark of recognition in his eyes.

            “I mean it,” Daryl said firmly reaching through the bars to grasp Carl’s shirt collar, “you’re in charge while yer dad’s not here. We’re not losing anyone else.”

            Carl licked his lips and stared at Daryl for a few breaths. “That’s my sister even if she’s not my dad’s daughter. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of her while you’re gone.”

            Daryl squinted his eyes and gripped Carl a little tighter before releasing his hold to draw back. He nodded once and walked away, not waiting for Glenn to follow. He gapped at Carl for a split second longer but the boy jerked his chin in Daryl’s direction signaling for Glenn to follow. Glenn jogged to catch up drawing his flashlight as he went. They made their way to where Glenn had seen Rick before, weapons at the ready, eyes and ears trained. Blood was everywhere; smeared on the walls, pooled on the floor, splattered on the ceiling. At this point Glenn was used to the stink of body odor and decaying bodies but in the enclosed space it was almost too much. Daryl’s nostrils flared and Glenn could tell he was thinking the same thing.

            “This is the last place I saw him,” Glenn whispered, stopping to point at the wall, “He held me here.”

            Daryl grit his teeth and reached out to touch Glenn’s neck where there was a light smattering of bruises, almost unnoticeable. The moment was broken by a yell, voice filled with emotion and they broke into a run at the same time, following the echo. There was a blood-splattered door before them and Rick’s grunts could be heard through the threshold. Daryl held a finger to his lips to silent Glenn and took the lead, crossbow raised. They found Rick sitting near a dead walker, eyes glazed over and staring unseeingly ahead. Glenn glanced at Daryl out of his peripheral watching as the older man knelt in front of Rick.

            “Rick?” Daryl asked waving his hand in front of the ex-sheriff’s face. Rick didn’t even blink. “Rick?” Daryl repeated, louder, snapping his fingers.

            Rick jerked, his tear-filled eyes looking to Daryl. He seemed confused, unfocused and he opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he was about to say something.

            No words came.

            “C’mon man, everyone’s worried,” Daryl said sitting back on his haunches.

            “Daryl?” Rick finally asked, voice cracking.

            “Yeah. An’ Glenn. You’ve been gone a while so why don’ you come back with us.” Daryl posed it as a question despite the fact that Glenn knew it wasn’t.

            The second Daryl touched Rick’s arm the distressed man snapped, twisting Daryl’s arm behind his back at the same time he brought his pistol to Daryl’s temple. Daryl dropped his crossbow and held his hands up submissively, Glenn drawing his sidearm shakily, pointing it at the back of Rick’s head. In a blur Rick shoved Daryl face-first against the wall, cheek mashed up against the concrete. Glenn clicked the safety off and that seemed to still Rick’s movements but he pressed the barrel of the fun harder against Daryl’s skin, panting harshly. He looked at Glenn, then Daryl, and then back at Glenn, confusion clouding his eyes.

            “Let him go,” Glenn demanded, steadying his hand, “I won’t hesitate.”  

            Rick looked conflicted, pained, and he shoved Daryl a little harder. Daryl remained still, hands still raised and his face the epitome of calm.

            “Rick, you gotta let me go an’ come back with us.” Daryl spoke slowly.

            “Carl is upset,” Glenn continued for him, “he needs his dad.”

            Rick flinched like the words actually pained him and began to release Daryl. As soon as Rick lowered his weapon Daryl was on his feet, crossbow in hand and aimed only inches from Rick’s face. Glenn holstered his gun at Daryl’s nod but stayed alert, hand resting on the handle of the machete at his side. Rick’s head drooped low between his shoulders, revolver slipping from his fingers to clatter noisily on the ground.

            “Is he…” Rick trailed off, shaking his head.

            “Carl is fine,” Glenn told him taking one step closer, “he’s upset about Lori, just like you are.”

            Rick sobbed, body shaking. He swiped a trembling hand over his face.

            “The baby-” Daryl started but Rick interrupted.

            “-isn’t mine.” Daryl and Glenn flanked at each other nervously but Rick changed the subject, “I need to see Carl.”

            Rick struggled to his feet, jerking away when Glenn tried to steady him. Glenn mumbled an apology but didn’t say anything else, just took up the rear while Daryl led the way back. Rick was walking unsteadily, stumbling every few steps but Daryl didn’t slow his pace. Glenn could hear Rick talking to himself but decided against commenting on it. When they were within a safe distance of their cellblock Daryl stopped and turned, tossing a rag at Rick who fumbled to catch it. Daryl’s eyes were burning with anger.

            “Clean yerself up,” Daryl barked, “and get yerself together.”

            Rick took too seconds too long to respond and Daryl cuffed him on the back of the head.

            “Stop actin’ like you ain’t got nothin’ left to live for,” Daryl seethed, crowding into Rick’s personal space.

            “Daryl-” Glenn started but shut his mouth at the look Daryl shot him.

            “You lost yer wife, shit happens. But you got kids to think of. So wipe that shit off yer face, calm down, an’ get in there.”

            Rick looked shocked but nodded, cleaning his face with jerky movements. His breath was still uneven but his face was flushed with color that wasn’t there before and his eyes seemed calmer. He was nodding to himself, handed the rag back to Daryl and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. Rick looked to Daryl for approval and when he got it took a shaky breath, approached the door and called out. Carl rushed forward to unlock it, let the three of them in and waited.

            “Carl,” Rick croaked, extending his arm and retracting it more than once before finally settling it on his son’s shoulder.

            Glenn locked the door while Carl lunged into his father’s embrace, the two men holding one another tightly. They pulled away and walked with Glenn and Daryl back to what remained of their group. Everyone went still upon Rick’s appearance but the spell was broken when Maggie moved forward with the still-sleeping baby. Rick’s step faltered, hand dropping from the back of Carl’s neck and he refused to look at the infant.

            “Get that thing away from me,” Rick said, voice cold. Maggie gasped and held Lil Ass-Kicker closer.

            “Watch yer fucking mouth,” Daryl hissed handing his crossbow off to Glenn, “that’s a child yet talkin’ ‘bout. A _her_ not a _thing_.”

            “Well _she’s_ not mind. I don’t want to look at her.”

            “Dad!” Carl cried, backing away from Rick.

            Without a word Rick stalked away, off to his cell at the end of the block. The newborn started waiting then and Maggie nervously shushed her, looking at Daryl with pleading eyes. Daryl took the infant from Maggie, cooing back at her. He held her in front of him with both hands, smiling down at her.

“Don’ you listen to him, little lady, he’s just grumpy,” Daryl reassured her while he moved to cradle her in his arms again. “‘M gonna go lay down with her fer a bit.” He grabbed a full bottle as he went.

 

            Glenn watched him go, amazed once again by how _natural_ Daryl was with the baby.

 

* * *

 

 

            Glenn helped pick things up and prepared a fire to cook dinner on. Daryl still hadn’t emerged from their cell but the baby hadn’t made a peep so he assumed things were fine. Everyone was silent for the most part, mourning their lost friends and still in shock by Rick’s outrageous behavior. Carl sat in the corner with his head down and Beth tried to engage him in conversation but when Carl requested to be left along they all reluctantly gave him space. Rick was still locked up in his cell and every once in a while Glenn would hear him sob. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for him. Dinner was filled with small talk, most about how _adorable_ Daryl was with Lil Ass-Kicker.

            “I’m going to bring Daryl some dinner,” Glenn stated as he stood, preparing a new plate.

            He stopped dead in his tracks at the site he was met with. Daryl was lying on his back with the baby draped across his chest. One of his hands was tucked under his own head and the other wrapped protectively over Lil Ass-Kicker, keeping her safely where he lay. Daryl had pulled a blanket up over the baby to ward off the chill of the prison, the fabric tucked under his body in a warm cocoon. They were both fast asleep.

            Glenn leaned against the cell door and looked his fill, feeling both happiness and a heartbreaking longing. When he could make himself move Glenn knelt next to the bed, running the fingers of his free hand through Daryl’s hair soothingly. Glenn placed a soft kiss on Daryl’s cheek while he woke and they smiled at each other.

            “I brought you food,” Glenn whispered, holding up the plate.

            Daryl gripped the back of Glenn’s head and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. When they separated Daryl asked if Glenn could take the baby.

            “Oh, sure,” Glenn said reaching for her. As soon as Glenn held her securely Daryl sat up and Glenn took a seat next to him. They rested shoulder to shoulder while Daryl ate.

            “You wanna feed her?” Daryl asked mouth full of creamed corn.

            “Me?” Glenn squeaked but took the bottle of formula from Daryl anyways. She took the nipple greedily and Daryl smiled tenderly at him.

            “She likes you,” Daryl said as he finished his meal.

            “She tolerates me,” Glenn laughed, “she likes _you_.”

            Daryl just shrugged.

            After Lil Ass-Kicker was burped and asleep again Daryl lay back down and pulled Glenn down with him. Glenn carefully tucked the baby between them, Daryl rolling onto his side the same time Glenn did. Daryl reached over to wrap an arm around Glenn’s waist, covering both him and the baby protectively. Glenn felt content and safe for the first time in a long time.

            “I love you,” Glenn said, holding Daryl’s hand.

            “Love you too, kid,” Daryl grunted but there was a faint blush on the tip of his nose.

            “This feels nice,” Glenn dared to whisper in the silence, “like we’re a family.”

            “Family?” Daryl hummed, eyes slipping shut. “Never had one of those before.”

 

            A second later Daryl was sleeping.

 

* * *

 

 

            A while later Maggie was at their door, looking hesitant.

            “Hey Mags,” Glenn greeted quietly.

            “Wow,” Maggie breathed, “the three of you look amazing.”

            “I-thanks.” Glenn blushed. “What’s up?”

            “We thought we’d see if you wanted us to take her for a while, have some time alone?”

            Glenn looked at Daryl and nodded, “That would be great, thank you.”

            Maggie moved into the room quietly, leaning carefully over Daryl to pick the baby up. As soon as she touched the newborn Daryl’s hand shot out to stop her, eyes open.

            “Daryl it’s fine, it’s just Maggie,” Glenn reassured, prying Daryl’s fingers off of Maggie’s wrist.

            Daryl sagged in relief.

            “Sorry,” he murmured.

            “It’s fine,” Maggie said, taking hold of the baby, “you two have a good night.”

            When they were along Glenn moved in so they were flush together, wrapping his arms around the older man. Daryl still looked half asleep when they kissed, mouths opening naturally to allow the other in.  They kissed lazily for a long while, hands roaming softly until Daryl grew bolder, touches more assertive until his hands were traveling under Glenn’s shirt. Glenn sucked in a breath when Daryl’s fingers trailed over the sensitive skin at the small of his back, dipping below the waistband of his jeans. In turn Glenn started unbuttoning Daryl’s shirt, desperate to get to the skin and muscle hiding underneath. His nails scraped against the scars littering Daryl’s body, old and new alike, and Daryl wrenched away to moan, the sound echoing in the open space. Glenn shushed him before dropping his head to suck at the tender skin of Daryl’s neck.

            “Jesus Chinaman, you tryin’ to kill me?” Daryl asked, pulling Glenn’s shirt over his head.

            Glenn didn’t respond, only yanked at Daryl’s vest and shirt, eager to get the offending articles of clothing _off_. Daryl shrugged out of them, popping the button of his own jeans at the same time. Glenn decided to do the same and they both shimmied out of their pants, Glenn groaning when he realized Daryl didn’t have any underwear on. Once they were both naked Daryl pushed Glenn onto his back, climbing on top to drape his body over Glenn’s smaller one. Their skin was heated, Daryl’s pale in contrast to Glenn’s own and he let his hands wander over every inch of Daryl’s body he could reach. Daryl may not be a large man but was well muscled and well defined, stronger than he looked and chiseled in areas Glenn hadn’t been expecting the first time he had seen the older man completely nude. A lifetime of hard work and manual labor had done wonders for Daryl’s body, the rough calluses on his hands providing a delicious friction whenever they scraped against Glenn’s skin. Glenn fisted both his hands in Daryl’s hair, pulling the other man down for a brutal kiss.

            “I love you,” Glenn gasped when Daryl palmed his hip. “God Daryl you have no idea.”

            Daryl ran his nose along Glenn’s jaw, “I think I have a pretty good idea, kid.”

            “No. You don’t _get_ it,” Glenn urged, shaking his head, “I _love_ you. I want to marry you, have kids with you, and have a house with a white picket fence and a fucking dog.”

            Daryl pulled back to gaze down at Glenn, biting his lip. Glenn couldn’t read the expression on his face.

            “We have each other,” Daryl said, cupping Glenn’s face, “in this crazy world we still have each other an’ we can’t forget that.”

            “Shit,” Glenn whispered, fighting his emotions. “Seeing you with her, the baby, I just can’t get that image out of my head.”

            “We can take care of her, Glenn. She’s ours, just like she’s Maggie’s an’ Hershel’s an’ Beth’s…” Daryl smirked. “She’s like a community baby.”

            Glenn laughed then, leaning up to brush his lips against Daryl’s again.

            “But you know,” Daryl brushed Glenn’s hair out of his eyes, “we can try to make a baby whenever you want.”

            Glenn grinned, running his hands down Daryl’s back to cup his ass, pulling him down to brush their cock’s together. Daryl groaned and bent down to bite at Glenn’s neck, hand fumbling under the bed where Glenn knows they keep their lube. He rolled off Glenn just enough to be able to slip a hand under Glenn. The lube was cold at Glenn’s entrance but he just kissed Daryl again, distracting himself when a finger slipped in. Daryl was moving gently, slower than they usually took it and Glenn reveled in being able to feel every single centimeter of Daryl’s finger. He moved his finger in and out a few times, eliciting a gasp from Glenn before adding a second, pushing in more quickly this time. Glenn groaned and asked for more, begged Daryl to hurry up so when Daryl entered a third without warning he was ready, eager. The burn was delicious.

            “Now,” Glenn demanded, hauling Daryl back on top of him, “do it now, I’m ready.”

            Daryl kissed Glenn and slicked himself up at the same time, holding himself above Glenn on one forearm. Glenn ran his hands up Daryl’s arms, loving the way his muscles bumped and bulged under his touched, flexed when he shifted his weight and shone slightly with sweat. Glenn turned his head and placed a sweet kiss on the inside of Daryl’s elbow, lapping at the skin there. When Daryl started pushing in Glenn bit down enough to make Daryl’s skin red and wrapped his legs tightly around Daryl’s waist, urging him forward. They both moaned when Daryl was fully sheathed, hips bumping against Glenn’s pelvis and Glenn held him there for a moment to adjust. Daryl was big, larger than any man Glenn had ever been with and no matter how many times they did this Glenn was still amazed by how _full_ he felt.

            Daryl buried his head in the crook of Glenn’s shoulder and breathed deeply, swallowing his scent. When Glenn nodded Daryl started kissing all over, moving his hips in and out, creating a steady pace they could both easily follow. It wasn’t slow and it wasn’t fast, Glenn blinked sweat out of his eyes as he looked up at Daryl whose eyes were screwed shut, lip caught between his teeth. Daryl sat up a little straighter, grabbing onto the underside of Glenn’s knees to bend the younger man back more so they were chest to chest, breath mingling. When Daryl opened his eyes Glenn kissed him, smothering his moan in the redneck’s mouth. Daryl slipped a hand in-between their bodies to grasp Glenn’s dick, hand still slick with lube. The slide was smooth and torturous, too slow yet perfect at the same time, matching the same rhythm as Daryl’s hips.

            “Love you,” Daryl groaned against Glenn’s lips, flicking his wrist just so.

            Glenn lost it, moaning too loud but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Daryl came not soon after, biting down on Glenn’s throat hard enough to mark him and he collapsed on top of Glenn, his weight heavy but comfortable. They lay like that, Daryl’s face tucked under Glenn’s jaw, Glenn’s hands roaming the expanse of Daryl’s sweaty back. He turned his head to kiss Daryl’s ear.

            “We should try to make a baby all the time.”

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. I was considering maybe doing a second part?


End file.
